moonlight walk
by lia200304
Summary: This is a one shot. No more chapters. I was bored and wanted to write something different! Enjoy and please read and review.


**moonlight walk**

**(AN: HEY PPL!!!! i am kinda having a problem with finishing the last three chapters of the Ranma fic. sorry if i dont get it uo right away. also i am starting to work on a HP fic for a friend of mine and also a Addams family fic. I saw that ppl wrote ones on the site here, so i am gonna try my hand...it will have the wensday/?? pairing, but also it will be a fester/??? pairing....mostly a fester/??? pairing. So anyways before i forget, here is my fic..i wont give away who the pairing is so enjoy!!!!!)**

Rating: K

The moon shone brightly over the clearing that Inuyasha and the gang were spending the night. Since there was no village around, they had to stay outside. Which was fine for Inuyasha. Inuyasha left to get firewood while the others set up camp. Kagome was just about to go to bed when she looked for Inuyasha. He was no where to be seen. Kagome sighs and crawls into bed. She was just about to sleep when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Thinking that it was Shippo, she turned and opened her blanket.

"As much as i would like to crawl in there with you Kagome, i much rather not get killed by Inuyasha or Sango." Said Miroku

"Oh i didnt realize that it was you Miroku. What is it that you need?" Asks Kagome

"I cant sleep. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Asks Miroku

"Um sure Miroku." Said Kagome

So as soon as she got out of the blanket, they started to walk. Both were quiet for a while until Miroku cleared his throat.

"Um Kagome, Can i ask you something?" Asks Miroku

"Sure Miroku. What is it?" Asks Kagome

"Why do you put up with all the bull-crap that Inuyasha? I mean, he constantly goes after Kikyou, He fights with you alot, but you still stay with him and love him?! Why?!" Asks Miroku

"I just do Miroku. I do infact love him. I wont deny it." Said Kagome

"But how?! If i was you i would have moved on to another guy!" Said Miroku

"I dont know Miroku. I just think that after a while, he will come to terms and realize that he loves me. I just have to wait." Said Kagome

Miroku didnt say anything. They kept walking till they reached a hill that overlooked a lake. The wind was light and was blowing the flowers lightly.

"Miroku! this is beautiful! Why bring me here?" Asks bewildered Kagome

"Because I wanna tell you something Kagome." Said Miroku

Miroku moves right besides her and takes her hand

"If this is an attempt to ask me to bear a child for you, i am flattered but i have to-"

"No this is not why i brought you here. Kagome, I.....i dont think Inuyasha is right for you. He fights with you constantly and he keeps going after Kikyou! I am sorry but i think he is not worthy of your love Kagome." Said Miroku

"So what are you exactly saying?" Asks Kagome

"What i am really saying Kagome is that....well....i have fallen in love with you. I have been in love with you for a while now. I think i would be better than Inuyasha."

Kagome pales and backs up a bit.

"Miroku....I am flattered but-"

"No wait let me finish. I know you come from another time and I know you have your heart on Inuyasha, but from my view, it isnt worth waiting for him to come around. I know you think i am a letcher and whatnot, but i have realized that no matter how many women i ask to bear my child, I will not be happy till you are the only one in my life bearing my child. And i know this comes as a shock to you, but i will wait for you. Kagome i love you and only you." Said Miroku

"But what about Sango? She loves you?" Asks Kagome

"I like Sango as a friend. Nothing more. I am in love with you Kagome." Said Miroku

"Miroku, look i am flattered and all, but i cant return those feelings. I love Inuyasha. Sure he is rude and keeps running after Kikyou, but I love him and nothing will change that. I am sorry Miroku but i cant return those feelings. Im sorry" Said Kagome

Miroku looks out at the lake and sighs.

"I understand sorry. Please forgive me." Said Miroku

"I am sorry Miroku. Can we still be friends?" Asks Kagome

"Sure. Friends." Said a detached Miroku

Kagome gives him a hug and starts to walk back to the campsite. She turns once she finds out that Miroku didnt follow her. Miroku sighs and turns to her.

"Ill be back in a bit, i wanna sit here and take in the scenery. Night Kagome" Said Miroku

"Okay Miroku. Goodnight." Said Kagome as she left for the campsite

Miroku once agains turns to the lake and sighs. He looks at the moon and just plops down to the ground.

_'Man im an idiot. I knew it was pointless to spill my beans to her. I guess its fate that i am to be alone'_ Thought Miroku

The moon shines brightly in the sky.....................................

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Okay ppl! What do you think? This is was thought up at last moment. I usually go on walks at night with a friend and so this is where it comes from. Yea i feel sorry for Miroku. this is a one-shot. So please and review. thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
